Exo-Force: The Novel
by GrayToneSkies
Summary: The future isn't bright for Fujiwara Takeshi. Between evil robots, his family being captured, and that annoying guy, Kosuke Hikaru, things have been out of control. When given a chance to bring home his family and fight the robots, Takeshi instantly takes it, but when he finds himself whirling through the dark secrets of the Exo-Force, can he pull through, or is he over his head?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I Don't Believe In Happy Endings

"Takeshi!"

Hikaru knew his scream was desperate and empty. That was it. When you screamed out a name just so, you were pining for them, for the life they were about to lose. He threw himself toward the battle machine, through the wreckage would almost certainly hide the body of his friend perfectly. Why was this happening?

"Takeshi...!" Hikaru mumbled.

In the back of Hikaru's mind, he imagined how Ryo, Ha-Ya-To, and Hitomi would react to this. They would be heartbroken for certain, and what about Tamika? He didn't know what he would say. That was bad enough without Swift finding out that Takeshi and Ritsuko went to kingdom come. Hachiko would be so ashamed of him...

"Takeshi, I'm sorry..."

"Hikaru..."

The pilot froze in his place. That voice made Hikaru want to scream, though he wasn't sure if it was anger or relish.

"... I didn't know you could apologize."


	2. A Lot Can Happen In One Day

**I shall now announce the truth: I do not own Exo-Force, any of it. Renta belongs to Melancholiste, who I gained permission from to use. I only lay claim to Suna, Ritsuko, and the version of Exo-Force I'm writing. Now, let the camera roll!**

Chapter 1

A Lot Can Happen In One Day

_Wham!_

Fujiwara Takeshi grunted slightly as he slammed his pickax into the stone wall, eyes glinting as he felt proud of his strength. He loved to be part of his father's company, able to work hard to make his own way, entitled or not. He loved to work in the mines beside his friends. He smiled to himself when he saw the flash of a ruby. Just as he went in to smash the wall to retrieve the precious ore, a hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Hey, brat!" Ritsuko's growly voice popped in, though he definitely didn't have a deep voice.

Takeshi tidied up his workspace, "What is it, Ritsuko?"

"Nothing important. Just lunch." He sounded like he was sneering, but Takeshi knew that it was just how Ritsuko spoke.

He sighed, "Alright..."

"If I were you, I'd skip it. Tam made it." The Asian gave a shudder.

Takeshi winced, understanding why Ritsuko wanted to skip lunch. Last time Takeshi's little sister Tamika made food, Ritsuko had tasted it and ended up sick for a week. He knew Tamika's food was absolutely toxic. He nodded, grimacing to himself.

"Well, we could sit with Swift, even if we aren't going to eat." Takeshi attempted to convince Ritsuko.

"Hey, Takeshi, Ritsuko, hurry up!"

Ritsuko muttered, "Speak of the devil..."

"You're certain your brother is human?" Takeshi mumbled.

He shrugged, "I don't think he is. He survived Tam's cooking."

"If you don't get up here in six seconds, you two...!" Swift called to them threateningly.

Takeshi and Ritsuko raced up the tunnel, fearing the punishment Swift might dish out to them if they don't hurry up. They came up to see there were only two chairs with Swift, and only one was open. Takeshi sat down in it, only for Ritsuko to yank him out of his seat and sat down. Takeshi snarled, pushing him onto the floor and picking up the chair so that Ritsuko couldn't have it. He laughed to himself as Ritsuko tried to steal the chair back, but he was too short to get it back.

"Nice try, short stock." Takeshi said, sitting down with a grin.

Swift laughed, "Ritz, there's a chair in the back if you want one."

"Whatever..." Ritsuko murderously growled at Takeshi, "You seriously suck."

The brunet smirked, "That sounds like a you problem if you ask me."

It was all in good humor. Takeshi stood up and let Ritsuko sit down, and went to retrieve the chair. He bumped into one of Swift's friends, Suna, who gave Takeshi a high five and then continued on his way. He was one of the mechanics for the robots, and you could often find Suna messing with a handheld game console in the supply closet, trying to not get caught. He was nice to Takeshi, so he and Suna hit it off pretty well for two guys who never talk unless they have to.

After a few minutes of Takeshi lazily talking to random miners, a scream of pain is heard. Takeshi looked down the tunnel Suna had gone down. He then creeped down the tunnel, a chill running down his spine as he made his way down. When he got to the repair bay, he saw a blood chilling sight. He covered his mouth to keep from angrily crying out.

Suna was impaled on the end of one of the drilling devices through the chest, small amounts of blood draining out of his back. The killer was that new robot, Meca One, who was holding the drill. He let Suna's body fall lazily to the ground, not taking a second glance at the young man. When Meca One's eyes met Takeshi's, the miner scrambled up the tunnel as quickly as possible. This was bad, this was very very bad! He yelled incoherently as he made it back to the main cavern.

"Takeshi, what happened? What was that?" Swift demanded.

Said man gasped out, "Suna... Dead... Meca One...!"

"Shut up and run, both of you!" Ritsuko yelled.

Takeshi clasped Swift's hand, dragging him into a run. "Right!"

Things quickly went from silence to screaming panic, and when Takeshi looked back, he saw one of the old mining mechs chasing the crowd. That sufficed as an explanation. Suddenly, Swift's hand was wrenched from Takeshi. He saw Ritsuko whirl around.

Takeshi turned around, immediately horrified when he realized the cave ceiling was collapsing. He shoved his way back to Swift, and Ritsuko lunged to pull Swift from harm's way.

"Keiji!" Ritsuko screamed out his twin brother's name, his eyes shimmering with terror.

That was when it collapsed, and all Takeshi could do was grab Ritsuko and pull him back. Dust flew, and Takeshi could hardly see or breathe as it filled the air. After a moment, he felt tears in his eyes. Where was Swift? Was he trapped behind the wall of rubble?

"Keiji," Ritsuko shoved Takeshi away and started clawing at the wall, "Keiji!"

Takeshi could only watch as the dark haired Asian with violet eyes pawed at the wall for his identical twin. Swift and Ritsuko had been closer than any siblings he had seen before, and now Swift, Takata Keiji, was gone for what could be eternity. It was heartbreaking to hear Ritsuko pining like this, when he normally wore a scowl and had a cheery voice, even if it was coarse. The brunet just stared, green eyes full of anger and hatred toward Meca One. First he killed Suna, and now Swift, along with a few dozen others, were trapped behind this wall of stone and rubble.

"Takata-san..." He said quietly.

Ritsuko ignored him, _screaming_ out, "This is not happening!"

"... I'm sorry."

Ritsuko's violet eyes widened as he was thrown over Takeshi's shoulder, and the brunet was carrying him away against his will. He screamed incoherently, slamming his fist into Takeshi's lower back. He gave an occasional grunt, but paid no mind to Ritsuko, who was trying to resist. He felt his heart shatter.

"Sorry, buddy... I'm just glad Ren's not here..." Takeshi mumbled.

Ritsuko yelled, "Put me down! Let go! Fujiwara-san! Takeshi! Stop!"

"Would you just shut up so I can help you?!" Takeshi snapped.

He fell quiet. Ritsuko just stayed there, limp, watching his brother's tomb of stone slowly but surely disappear from view. His normally brilliant eyes became dull, heart breaking. Takeshi knew that this was hurting Ritsuko, but he knew that there was no hope for him, that this was Swift's destined death. At the very least, he could get Ritsuko to safety...

"I hate you, Fugiwara-san!" He finally snapped.

Takeshi slammed his friend against the wall, "Would you shut up, Ritsuko?!"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled back.

The miner shouted, "Takata-san, I am trying to avoid letting you end up like Swift!"

_"I'd rather have died with Keiji!"_ Ritsuko shrieked, shoving Takeshi off of him.

"Keiji is dead! Get over it!"

Ritsuko couldn't believe what he just heard. Takeshi knocked Ritsuko to the cavern floor, simply pushing him, eyes of green blazing like an angry fire. The brunet stormed out broodingly, secretly afraid he would bring actual harm to Ritsuko. He never wanted that. When he managed to reach the surface, Takeshi felt sick to his stomach as he watched machines once used to welding burning humans and destroying the thriving land. He gasped as one barely missed seeing him standing at the mouth.

"What about Ren...?" He thought silently, questioning his friend's fate.

Takeshi noted the sudden withdrawal the robots were making. He burst out into the open by his house, which was currently mostly cinders. He saw one of the old drilling mechs tearing open a room, and a young girl's scream was heard. Takeshi sprinted toward the machine.

"Tamika!" He yelled.

The blonde girl of only twelve shrieked and writhed, attempting to escape. "Takeshi, help me!"

"Let her go!" He spat at the robot machine, blindly rushing at it.

The robot didn't seem frightened- no, it seemed amused by his anger, and a welding machine lifted Takeshi off his feet. He screeched incoherently as it shook him around. The drilling machine left without the welder. Takeshi stared into the crimson eyes of the robot, and made three comments.

"You're ugly. I always thought you were creepy. May all your circuits fry slowly, painfully, and irreparably." He snarled.

A growly, hateful voice called out, "Leave Fujiwara-chan alone!"

Takeshi gasped, "Ritsuko, no!"

Ritsuko was trembling, trying not to have faulty aim, a large rifle in his hands. He was scared out of his wits, but he was trying to be brave. Takeshi screamed at him to run, to get out of harm's way, but Ritsuko steadied, and took the shot. The robot was blown apart through the chest, and the machine deactivated. Takeshi slipped from its claw, and he ran to Ritsuko's side. He let the rifle slip from his hand.

"Takata-san? You okay?" He asked.

Ritsuko said, "I'm okay... D-did it hurt you...?"

"No, I- that doesn't matter!"

Takeshi knew it was too late to get their families to safety, that they had to look out for each other, and that was exactly what Ritsuko had done. When Takeshi got close, he realized it was at the younger's expense. Ritsuko was scratched across the shoulder deeply, a vein sliced open. He was bleeding heavily. He also was in terrible shock, and was unable to stop trembling. Takeshi brought Ritsuko up into his arms, carrying him. He felt there was no reason to let him injure himself any further.

"Don't worry, Takata-san... We'll be fine." He whispered.

He took a single look back, seeing many machines coming their way. He took a single deep breath, and started running, careful not to harm Ritsuko. Takeshi ran away to the woods, fleeing any chances of capture or death, and never turned around for anything. He had no reason to. Not right now.


End file.
